Terminator: A New History
by NightingaleRhapsody
Summary: Kind of a spinnoff of The Sarah Connor Chronicles.Instead of sending back Cammeron,Future John sends back anouther T-800,and a young girl named Anna.Now this young girl must help John grow into the future leader of humanity, and learn about her own future


Hello everyone, this is my first Terminator fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

A/N: I own Nothing.

* * *

"John! I knew you would come!" A pretty girl of only 16 giggled. John, an older man of 44, smiled down at his young friend. Even though she was covered in dirt, like so many others in the resistance camp, she was still beautiful in his eyes. No matter that she would one day become his wife.

He had never told anyone save one terminator that had been reprogramed, that Anna, the girl before him, would be sent back in time by himself, where she would fall in love with his teenage self. It was all very confusing, considering all the paradox's that came with these little trips. Even he himself was mixed up in the timeline jumping bullshit that just made everything so damn confusing.

"Hello, Anna. How are you today?" Ever since her brother had died out on the field, fighting those metal bastards, he had taken on the responsibility of taking care of her. He couldn't let her be alone, not that her future self would have allowed it. His Annie, as he called her so as to differentiate between the older Anna and the younger Anna, was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I'm fine John. How is Annie? I haven't been able to visit her in a while." Her ice blue eyes were twinkling with hope, hope that many humans had lost so long ago when the bombs had dropped. Anna Lewis had become very popular among the resistance, for only John Connors wife Annie Connor, could remain as hopeful and innocent as Anna.

"Oh, she is fine. She is down in the medical wing taking care of some injuries. I, however need to talk to you. Will you walk with me?" John grew nervous. Now was the time to send her back. Everything had been planned. He even had the reprogrammed terminator, a T-800, on mission to escort her, and protect her and his younger self. All that was left to do was informing the girl and sending her on her way.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in compassion. John grumbled in his mind. Even his wife's younger self knew when something was wrong with him. These women must be physic.

"I have something I would like you to do for me. It is, however a high cost to you." They had now arrived at the time-travel room, encased in lead lined walls. Ever the gentlemen, John opened the heavy door for the petite girl. The T-800 was already in the room, standing stoically near the control board. Anna took in a sharp breath. This was the closes she had been to a terminator since her brother's death almost 2 years ago.

"It is ok, Anna. He has been reprogrammed to protect you." She still looked at him doubtfully. "Anna, I need you to go with the terminator into the past to protect and steer my younger self in the right direction." Her eyes were as large as saucers. "This would require you to let go of all of your friends here in the future. You could never come back. I know this is a lot to ask, but would you do this for me, Anna?"

The room was engulfed in silence. Anna's chest rose and fell rapidly, and for a moment John thought she was hyperventilating. She slowly looked at the terminator, and stepped away from John. He could see that she was thinking of a million different things at once. Her shoulders dropped suddenly, and she slowly turned to John.

"Ok."

John let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Annie had no doubts that her younger self would agree, but John knew that nothing was ever certain. But her one little word answer, cleared any uncertainty he had. John then walked over to the small girl and embraced her gently.

"Thank you." She clung to him another moment then pulled away. Hesitantly she walked over to the terminator.

"What's your name?"

The terminator looked at her unblinking. "I do not have a name. I am a machine."

Anna frowned. "I know you're a machine, but you should have a name. What else am I going to call you? 'Hey, you! Terminator!'" she smiled. "It would be much easier if you had a name. What would you like it to be?"

John quietly laughed. She was truly something. Most humans would never think to give a machine a name; however his past experiences taught him otherwise. Not all machines were bad. The terminator however, seemed stuck by the idea of this girl wanting to give him a name.

"I am programed to protect you and John Connor. I am to follow you orders alone. You can call me whatever you wish." The t-800 said in his emotionless voice.

"Hmm, alright. How about…Luke?" She suggested. Luke? She sure was a funny thing. But it did fit him a little.

"That is sufficient. Thank you." The terminator, now dubbed 'Luke', said, and for almost a second, John could tell it was genuine thanks. Maybe there was something special about this model that allowed it to be nice towards young children and teens. "Are you prepared to leave?"

Anna nodded and looked back at John. "What about everyone else? I can't say goodbye to them, can i?"

"I'm afraid not. This is to be a secret mission." Small tears came to her eyes.

"Will you at least tell them I love them? Especially Kyle. He has taken over being my protector since Charlie died." It was true. His father, who didn't know he was John's father, had taken Anna under his wing much like he did. When John wasn't able to take care of Anna, Kyle took care of her. In a way it made them closer.

"Sure, kiddo. Now I have to leave the room and lock the door. Be safe." He whispered and hugged her again. "My younger self will need a friend in this time. You can trust him. Just like you can trust me. The T-800 is programed to only answer your direct questions. If younger John needs to know something, the terminator might not be able to answer due to its classified status. You, however, can ask him anything and he will answer. It is up to your judgment what John knows and how much of the future is revealed. Be safe, Anna." He kissed her forehead slowly and marched out of the room, locking it the door with a defining click.

Now it was only Luke and Anna in the small metal room.

Luke stood statue still for another moment, and then turned to the control board. Deafly he pressed several keys then turned back to Anna. "The time machine is set to take us to the year 1999. John Connor will be 16 years old. Stand in the center of the room."

Following his instructions, Anna moved to the center of the room, marked with burn marks. "Why are there burn marks on the ground?" She asked in a small voice.

"The process of time travel requires a large amount of energy. This energy is emitted as heat. Sometimes fire is produced. Do not be afraid. You will not be harmed mortally through this process." Luke explained as he moved closer to her. Small jets of electricity began to streak around the room. They appeared faster and stronger, till the room was engulfed in a blistering white light. Then there was silence. A silence Anna had never experienced before. It was peaceful silence. Not like the silence back home where eminent doom lurked just around the corner.

Moving to sit up, searing pain spread through her nervous system. It subsided quickly leaving a painful numb feeling. It felt like her whole body that had 'fallen asleep'. Not so much pain, but rather an uncomfortable feeling. It was hard to describe. She, however, forgot all about that when she noticed she was as naked as the day she was born. Quickly she covered her naked breasts, and blushed clear to her toes. Beside her Luke knelt, then stood proudly, clearly unaffected by his nakedness.

"We are in the right time. I shall go find us suitable clothing. Stay here." She did not object.

It only took Luke a few moments to return, fully clothed, with a short denim skirt and pink tank top which he handed her deafly. Wrapped inside were her undergarments, which she notices were the correct sixe. How he knew her bra size was a mystery to her, but she was unwilling to ask. As fast as she could, Anna got dressed.

"Sara and John Connor live 9 miles northwest of this location. We need to find a vehicle." He began to walk away, and Anna had to run to keep up with him. Yes she had been trained as a soldier, but this was a machine she was trying to keep up with, and his legs were much longer than hers. That's how she tried to justify it anyway.

Luke stopped short suddenly, causing Anna to run straight into him, hardly making him sway. Mumbling a small sorry, she peaked around his large frame to see what had stopped his movement. It was a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Anna suddenly knew that there was going to be an auto theft about to happen. Sighing, she decided this was not a battle she wanted to take, and simply let it slide. 'besides', she thought, 'we have to get to the Connors somehow'."

While she was lost in her mind, Luke had already moved into action of hotwiring the bike. It took only a few moments, and then the bike was roaring to life, in a manner of speaking of course. Slinging his leg over the seat, he motioned the girl to climb on behind him.

"You should have brought me pants." Was her only complaint, as she copied his movements, and held onto his waist. Without warning, he clutched the accelerator, and Anna was almost thrown off with the force of it. "Hey! You could have let me know. And keep it on the speed limit. We don't want to alert any police officers." If he heard her, he didn't show it, except he did slow down. 'This is going to be a long 9 miles'.

The Connor household was like ever other house on the block. A practical size for two people with a well-managed yard and a porch swing. No one would have thought that the future leader of mankind was living there. Luke parked the bike in the driveway, and waited patiently for Anna to get off before getting off himself. The walked quietly to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was a scuffle inside and the turning of a deadbolt. John Connor answered the door, standing there in complete awe.

"John Connor, I am here to protect you." Luke deadpanned. 'Way to get to the point', Anna thought.

John stood there for another moment, the yelled for his mother. Somehow this disappointed Anna. The John Connor she knew didn't need his mom to handle all his problems. Sarah Connor rushed to the door, and stopped dead on seeing Luke.

"Shit." She cursed.

"I am here to protect John Connor." Luke repeated in the same monotone. Sarah frowned then stood aside, allowing them to come inside. Her eyes watched Anna for a moment, making the girl blush. This was John Connors mother, The Sarah Connor, the mother of humanity. For Anna, It was a great honor to be in her presence.

Once the door was closed, Sarah let loose. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you machines here again? We stopped sky net from causing judgment day." She began to pace in front of an inviting fireplace.

"No. You only postponed it. Judgment day will occur in 2004."

"You have got to be kidding me." John sighed.

"Why would we kid about something like this?" Anna asked. There was nothing even remotely funny about judgment day.

John and Sarah both looked at her. "Who are you?" John asked.

"I am Anna Lewis. John Connor sent me back." Was all she said.

"Why would I send you back?"

Anna hesitated. "I don't know. It wasn't my place to ask why. John asked me to, and I did."

The teenage John Connor stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful. Although she was dirty, with smudges of dirt on her pale skin, she just had something about her. It wasn't her long blond hair that was braided over her shoulder, or her pixies build. She had this glow about her…one that scared him. It was making him feel things he had never felt before.

"What so you do everything John asks you to do? Without question?" Sarah asked somewhat doubtfully.

Anna smiled a small mysterious smile. "Everyone does what John asks without question. He helped us, when we didn't know how. We all would die for John."

John stiffened, then stormed out of the room. Anna had no idea why he was so angry. Wasn't he happy to know so many loved him, and supported him? This boy didn't make any sense to her. All the boys she was used to, were warriors, they would have loved to be in Johns position of power. The would love to be known as the messiah.

Sarah frowned after her son, clearly disappointed in his lack of composure. She knew he hate his destiny. She knew he hated the feeling that he had this great person to live up to. In all honesty she sympathized with him. No one should be expected to save the world. Yet here she was, like every other person who had come from the future, demanding that he man up and accept his destiny.

"You'll have to forgive John. He struggles with the idea that he's going to have to lead the human race one day." Sarah apologized to Anna. There was no way in hell she would apologies to this machine.

"I understand, Ms. Connor. Really I do. It's just; I'm not used to this John." Anna appeased the older woman. Decided to smooth things over with her future commander, she stood to follow John.

"Anna," Sarah called as the girl reached the hall John had dissapeard into, "Call me Sarah. Hes the last door on the right." Anna smiled brilliantly at the woman, and gracefully walked to the door Sarah had specified. She took a deep breath, and quietly knocked.

"Come in." John replied in a smothered voice. Anna pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was plane with white walls. There were a few posters unevenly place, and one plain wood dresser on the far wall. John Connor sat on his bed, a lumpy old thing, sheeted in grey and black. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

Anna winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you are probably having a hard time dealing with this whole 'I'm going to be the equivalent of a president' thing. But I do want you to know something." She moved closer and kneeled close to his feet, and place one small hand on his knee. "I meant every word. John, you are not loved just because of your leading. You are compassionate and kind. You still believe, which is a hell of a lot more than some other humans in the future." Her smile turned sad. "My brother died 2 years ago, fighting the machines. I was all alone, until you took me in and became my friend. You didn't care if you were 28 years older than i was. Most kids who lost their families have to fend for themselves. You took me in and taught me how to defend myself, and how to make my brother proud. You did it because of your heart. And I can tell you are the same in this time. You don't have to try to live up to any expectations. Just be who you are. If that means you won't be the same exact way as our future John, so what? We will still follow you. I would still follow you."

They looked into each other's eyes for several long moments until Anna straightened. "Come on. We still have some things to explain." She gave him one last whimsical smile, and exited the room. It took John a few more minutes to calm his heart. How could he possibly react this way to this girl? He only knew her for like 20 minutes. This was crazy, not to mention demented. He couldn't fall for someone who was like 30 years younger than him. Yet in the back of his head, a small voice said that it didn't matter. Refusing to act like an idiot, John pushed down that voice and stalked back into the living room.

* * *

Well...how did you like it? I worked forever on this chapter, just so it could be nice. Please let me know if anyone is interested in this story, so i know weather or not to continue with it. Thanks!


End file.
